


vidarrs by day, brothers by night

by nxdelilahnx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends, Fights, Friendship, I doubt there's gonna be much romance, Minecraft, Robin Hood References, Swordfighting, not robin hood references per se but definitely inspired, relationship tag is just so people can find this sns, wanted to explore a different theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxdelilahnx/pseuds/nxdelilahnx
Summary: "You're going to keep quiet and then we'll see how your fate's going to play out."The sharp blade pressed harder on his pale skin, and he was terrified that he'd die if he just gulped from fright."You got that?"George had never been this frightened in his entire life, his fate could've been decided in the spilt of a second, anytime back. He stared at the cold green eyes looking down upon him with hate and curiosity, they demanded an immediate response to which George nodded carefully keeping in mind that there still was a sharp blade ready to slit his throat in half, any minute.The blond man standing tall in front of him, gave him one last stern warning and drew his diamond sword back, sliding it back into the plain leather scabbard that hung low at his side.Was this his fate? To finally succumb to a couple of ruffians.George wouldn't like to think so, he had been birthed for far greater things.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	vidarrs by day, brothers by night

George had lost his way in the thick and massive oak forest, he had been shoving branches and stepping on fallen sticks and dried leaves for the past god knows what hours.

He had no water, no food, not a gold nugget to his name.

Doomed was he, in this never-ending forest.

_Okay, come on just a little further up and then we'll give in._

He dragged himself across the forest floor, constantly reminding himself that he would eventually get somewhere   
or he'd be succumbed to the wolves that prey these lands at night.

After a good twenty minutes of walking he reached an old birch tree and let himself fall on the trunk and breathe.

He let his eyes wander the terrain in front of him, which unfortunately was just sticks, leaves and bark, green and brown hues all around, too similar for his liking.

As he was about to continue his journey, his eyes caught a waft string of smoke to the north-east of where he stood.

_Fire._

Fire indicated people, people indicated survival.

He picked himself up, and the thought of actually being able to have a chance of surviving, gave him the energy boost he needed to run towards the site.

-

On reaching the pit where the smoke rings arised from, he looked around, and saw some long logs around the campfire which had a bucket of raw cod next to it, probably prepped for cooking.

Putting two and two together, it definitely looked like a clan or group of people had been or are still here.

George walked around the campfire, hoping it wasn't rude that he was lurking around another man's site.

His instinct had told him to turn around, as a swift arrow shot past his head, the fletching grazing his neck, he stumbled back in shock from the sudden situation, he saw a lime yellow flash and then it was pitch black.

-

"Tubbo you sure you didn't knock his noggin for good?"

"Maybe we should give him a slap? Wilbur's ought to wake him then."

"Knuckleheads look!"

George felt dizzy and worn when he opened his eyes, and bright light blinded him. He heard multiple voices fading and growing in the background, and leaving him very confused and more worried. He felt as though he was trapped in a bubble, unable to move about or speak.

"I can't-" The words fumbled on the his lips, and he grew more dizzy as the voices grew in volume.

A sharp pain pooled from his right cheek, and immediately shot his nerves which made him jolt up from his lying position and he grew sensitive of his surroundings.

All feelings, sounds, sensations, every single thing was overwhelming to him in that split second and he felt out of breath.

_slap!_

"Are you okay chum?" He finally recognized the question he was asked.

"I'm uh- where am I? What's happening?" He frantically questioned backing up to the tree behind him, looking at all the different faces around him, them just as confused as he was, just a tad bit amused as well.

The raven boy kneeling in front of him reached out to the brunet, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight assuring squeeze.

"You have to stay calm first, we're not going to hurt you. You're safe here." 

George's nerves finally rested when he looked into those warm brown eyes, they had a glint of mischief in them, but they were almost trustworthy right off the bat.

When the raven sensed that George had calmed down, he smiled and patted his back, " _We're Vidarrs."_

-

_Vidarrs._

_Skilled and ruthless warriors who resided in the kingdom's abandoned forests. They're infamously known for stealing, particularly from the rich and are the most terrifying encounters you'd ever have. Legend has it that thieves, banished ruffians and mental joes make up their kind. If you ever meet one, run and you'd be lucky enough if you returned home without an arrow lodged into your brain._

_-_

"Vidarrs?! Don't hurt me please, I'll go away, I won't do anything wrong, I won't tell a soul, I promise-!"

"Sapnap look you did it again, he had shut up back then."

"Hey knucklehead, listen-" The raven boy sighed at the quivering brunet in front of him, his black eyes filled with fright, and he almost felt bad for the smaller kid.

"Please don't pull out my tongue or burn my hair, I swear I'll never tell a soul!!"

" _Okay then do exactly that, shut up._ " A cold deep voice silenced everything around, and George then felt a sharp tinge on his neck, a teal blade beaming with the sun's rays on it, in the corner of his eye.

"Dream you're going to-"

_"You're going to keep quiet and then we'll see how your fate's going to play out."_

The sharp blade pressed harder on his pale skin, and he was terrified that he'd die if he just gulped from fright _._

_"You got that?"_

George had never been this frightened in his entire life, his fate could've been decided in the spilt of a second, anytime back. He stared at the cold green eyes looking down upon him with hate and curiosity, they demanded an immediate response to which George nodded carefully keeping in mind that there still was a sharp blade ready to slit his throat in half, any minute.

The blond man standing tall in front of him, gave him one last stern warning and drew his diamond sword back, sliding it back into the plain leather scabbard that hung low at his side.

_Was this his fate? To finally succumb to a couple of ruffians._

George wouldn't like to think so, he had been birthed for far greater things.

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellow readers!!  
> nice of you to stop by :)
> 
> I've been fascinated by the tale of robin hood ever since I was little kid, he even inspired me to pick up the bow haha  
> but yeah, that and my love for medival themes  
> so that's why I wanted to try this story out, let's hope writers block doesn't come in the way *sigh*
> 
> anyways thanks for reading and be sure to comment!  
> stay safe and take care!  
> stay hydrated kids!


End file.
